This invention is generally directed to a novel process of forming an extruded and axially twisted member, such as a drill, a fastener, a self-drilling/tapping fastener, and the member formed by the process.
In the prior art, a twisted, grooved member, such as a drill, was formed by cutting away material from a blank to form one or more spiral grooves in the blank. The cutting away of material compromises the grain structure of the resulting member causing the resulting member to be weaker. It would be desirable to improve this process such that an improved member results.
The present invention provides such an improved process with the improved member resulting therefrom. Features and advantages of the process of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.